Her Electrifying Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally's captured by Psyphon, Rachel and a new alien come to her rescue. Rated T for action violence. No flames please.


**A request from Sparkling Lover. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Her Electrifying Friend**

Ally woke up and rubbed her head, which was hurting after she had been wacked hard and she looked around to see herself in some sort of electric cage. She wondered what happened and then remembered.

She had been looking at Undertown with Rachel when suddenly she had been grabbed and knocked out. She didn't know what happened to Rachel.

"So good to see you're awake," said a hissing-like voice and Ally looked to see a very grotesque being who looked like a bad combination of a skeleton and a shark with the fin on this head, his sharp teeth, and his claws. "You are the bait for the wretched girl you call your cousin."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ally. "And who are you?"

The being laughed. "I am Psyphon," he said. "My master, Vilgax, wants your cousin for his plan to conquer the world."

Ally looked at him. "She'll never help you, or your master!" she said. "She'll make you sorry you ever set foot on his planet!"

"SILENCE!"

Psyphon fired some of his red energy blast at her and she dodged. "If your cousin wants you to live, she will do as Vilgax says!" said the lackey.

Ally curled up and decided to keep quiet as the villain cackled and set up the computers to ready the capture cages. But he didn't know Rachel was right there, watching him and she needed some help. She moved to a darkened corner and pulled out her badge.

"Guys, it's me," she whispered into it. "Ally was captured by Psyphon. I need help."

Rook, who had been patrolling, was confused as Rachel was back at the mansion, trying to find Ally, which was so far unsuccessful. "Copy that," he said and went back to the mansion, where Rachel was indeed missing.

"She went back to Undertown after she picked up a clue from a local that Psyphon had captured Ally," said Four Arms.

Rook nodded. "But Psyphon might be expecting a rescue team," he said. "We have to be careful."

Feedback called Rachel on the badge. "Does Psyphon know you're there?" he asked.

"No," she said. "But Ally's in an electric cage and…,"

A loud scream was heard, followed by more screams as Rachel fell down from where she had been hiding and now faced Psyphon, who was angry that she was there.

"Back off now, girl, or the brat gets a taste of my draining energy," he said.

"That's pretty low of you, Psyphon," she said. "You should know what happens where you mess with my family."

Psyphon just growled and aimed his energy at her. "Rachel, look out!" Ally cried out and Rachel jumped away, rolling to the sides and behind some equipment as the villain kept firing and Rachel grabbed her back, but it was dead, so she couldn't call for help.

"Ally! Hang on!" she said and rolled away towards the cage, using the boxes and computers around as cover. Psyphon was having a hard time hitting her as he didn't want to hit his equipment, but then he aimed his hand at Ally, who curled up in fear and would have backed up to the bars, but as they were electrified, she didn't want to get shocked.

Rachel saw that he was aiming at Ally and quickly formulated a plan to distract Psyphon and hopefully buy some time to either get Ally free or until help came. She was about to jump at him when suddenly, the lights went out with the bulbs popping with sharp and loud cracks as broken glass landed everywhere. Rachel dove under the table in front of her to avoid the glass.

"What was that?!" asked Psyphon.

"That was me."

Rachel gasped as she recognized the voice and then heard Psyphon scream in terror and heard electricity crackling. She saw Ally was curled up in her cage and she quickly moved to the computers, which were down and unplugged the cords from the cage, breaking the lock with hammer, as it had been fried by the electricity. She opened the door and ran in, grabbing Ally and heading back out, stopping only when she made it back to another part of the overhead tunnel she had been in before the screams happened and both girls took a moment to catch their breaths and Ally hugged Rachel hard.

"He scared me," she admitted with a whimper.

"I know," said her older cousin. "It's okay, Ally. I've got you."

That helped the little girl calm down and then Rachel heard a slight crackle of electricity and turned to see who was coming. Ally also looked and hid her face into Rachel's shoulder when she saw what had come up.

"Are you girls alright?" asked the creature.

Rachel smiled. "We're okay, thanks to you, Ampfibian," she said. "Ally's just a little shaken, but she'll be alright."

Ally turned to see the strange alien that looked like a floating water creature who then reached his tentacles towards her and started playfully poking her underarms, to which Ally squeaked and Rachel held her arms up to expose the little girl's weak spot, which was now being tickled by two tentacles. "Cootchie cootchie coo!" he teased her. "The tickling octopus has got you now! Tickle tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie coo!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RACHEL! MAKE HIM STOP! PLEASE!"

Rachel laughed in amusement at her cousin's pleading, but nodded to the alien that the little girl had had enough and he stopped.

"Ally," said Rachel. "This is Ampfibian, a good friend of mine. Ampfibian, this is Ally, my cousin."

Ampifibian chuckled. "So this is the little girl that Feedback and Sparkle were talking about the other day," he said. "Feedback is certainly fond of his human niece."

"Just like we're very fond of Sparkle," the older girl said with a smile.

The electric alien nodded. "Let's get back home," he said and placed both girls on his back. Rachel held Ally with one arm and held on to Ampfibian with her other arm as they flew back and Ally reached down, hugging Ampfibian by wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved one of his long tentacles to return the gesture fondly as they flew fast through the skies towards home.

* * *

**Ally has a new friend. How about that?**

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
